The embodiments herein relate generally to sports equipment. More specifically, the embodiments herein relate to support systems for paddle boards.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention there was no device that would allow a user to change the shape of a paddle board to increase buoyancy and stability. For instance in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0023169 filed by Morelli, a paddle board is merged with the shape of a tri-hulled catamaran to increase efficiency when used for surfing. Morelli teaches placing additional hulls offset from the paddle board, whereas embodiments of the present invention utilize side floats that lift up and reduce the draft of the paddleboard. Morelli would not really work because the outrigger design would get in the way of a user's paddle.